Dark and Savage
by StarRoseColors
Summary: It has been a year since the Love Potion fiasco, and it is a few days from Dawn and Sunny's wedding. When Roland's family arrives with a young, mysterious handmaid in tow, Marianne must face the past. (Butterfly Bog, Potionless)
1. Prologue

_"Once upon a time, fairies were just as dark and savage as the Dark Forest."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes, my dear. We had darkness in our hearts, and could be as brutal and vicious as Goblins are."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"We found the sun, darling. Slowly, the darkness faded from us, but not all."_

 _"What happens when we go dark?"_

 _"A fairy gone dark is a dark fairy indeed. I was the last to turn, but you will be able to do so as well, as well as your child. I can remember the pain and agony and rage. I was so..._ hungry."

 _"Hungry?"_

 _"Dark fairies are bloodthirsty, yes, but it is for survival. We require raw meat and the chase for food."_

 _"I don't want to eat raw meat."_

 _"I hope you will never have to as well. Goodnight, my sweet Marianne."_

 _"Night daddy."_


	2. Chapter 1

The after dawn sun was perfect. The puffy white clouds were perfect. The deep dark shadows were perfect.

Dawn grinned as she flew through the Dark Forest, waving to goblins. They waved back as they went about their business. Soon, the new palace- a healthy, _alive_ tree- came into view. The blonde fairy smirked as she headed to a window, noting that the engagement necklace was sparkling in the sun.

The window opened into a bedroom. Carved out, curving walls were splattered with moss and fungi. They arched out into a cavernous ceiling, hanging moss drifting down. Two alcoves held desks, coiling roots and hewn wood coming together to form them. Their huge shelves contained vast quantities of scrolls and and texts. The deep window seats were the perfect place to curl up and read. Amber lanterns hung from little branches, their light snuffed out.

But Dawn focused on the bed that dominated most of the room. Two figures laid in the stretch of moss- a goblin and a violet winged fairy. Both were deeply asleep, the brunette fairy lying across the dragon fly like goblin. He had his arm wrapped around her, protective even in sleep.

Dawn grinned, mischief in her teeth. She opened her mouth...and sang.

 _"Sugar pie, honey bunch!_

 _You know that I love you!"_

The chaos was immediate. The Bog King jerked with a yell, banging his head against the headboard, waking Princess Marianne. She yelped and fell off the bed. Dawn kept singing, despite Bog's yells of "Shut 'er up, shut 'er up!"

 _"I can't help myself!_

 _I love you and nobody else!"_

"Where's my boot!? Get me my boot!"

Finally, the purple boot sailed through the air. Dawn laughed as she ducked, smiling as Marianne came to the window. "How are you two this lovely morning?"

"And here I thought you were bad before you were engaged." Marianne groaned. It was the week before Dawn's wedding, which, meant parties and high nosed officials. Fun. Not even at her own not-wedding.

"Well, I'm _happy_!" Dawn yelled, arching back to fly down and pick up her sister's boot. Bog had joined Marianne when she came back up. "Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy..." She sang as her sister pulled her boot on.

"Is she always like this before a huge event?" She heard Bog asked.

"You should've seen her two weeks before my wedding."

"Mentioning weddings," Dawn said. " _Let's go!_ " She flew away, soon hearing Bog's wings and Marianne's laughter follow her.

* * *

King Dadga had been surprisingly accepting of his daughters' choices in love. He just wanted them to be happy, which he told them. Dawn had been happy, while Marianne had been grumpy that there had been no fight. There might've been some threatening of the Council as well.

The wedding was going to take place on the border, which was where Dawn was flying to. Despite the ban on love being revoked, the ban on love potions was still there. The primroses were still cut down every spring. But Dawn didn't see that when she saw where her wedding was going to take place.

She saw Dark and Light, working together.

Dawn glanced over her shoulder at the princess and the king.

And it had been because of her sister.

Nobody could deny that there was something... _wild_ about Marianne. Despite her-

"Princess Marianne!"

Marianne stopped in mid air.

"Bay?" She asked, flying down. Dawn and Bog followed her to where a sixteen year old fairy stood. Bog felt his hackles rise up- the boy looked like a younger Roland. But, from Marianne's smile, he was a friend. "Its been so long!"

'Bay' laughed as he return the princess' hug, brown and orange butterfly wings fluttering. "Its good to see you too, your Highness."

"What are you doing here?"

"Me and my family were invited for Princess Dawn's wedding."

Marianne paled, seeing a group of people walk towards them. Everyone stopped to see the group. One was a female fairy with Monarch wings, her black locks turning silver. Another was a male fairy, blonde and aging as well. And between them was...

"ROLAND!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Marianne, _don't_!"

Only Bay's grip kept her from attacking Roland and his stupid smirk. From the ruckus behind them, King Dadga was doing the same. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded. Ever since Marianne told her father about Roland's infidelity, the blonde fairy had been stripped of his knighthood and the the title of Captain of the Guard had been given to somebody else- Hadrian was a wonderful choice.

"He's here for the wedding." Bay admitted. "The invitation said all the family of the Southern Colony governor and Roland's had sworn to behave himself."

"Which means...?"

"No trying to seduce you or Dawn."

"In fact my little-" Roland started, cutting himself off at Bay's glare. "I mean, Princess Marianne, I have a gift for you. Hazel?" He looked around. "Hazel? Damnnit, where is that girl?"

"Right here."

Next to Roland stood a handmaid, dressed in similar clothes to a page boy. She held a box in her head, but that wasn't what caught Marianne's attention.

Hazel looked like a younger version of herself. Long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, golden streaks running through. Amber eyes were cold as she stared at Marianne with a look of distaste. Pretty blue wings sprouted from her back, having the same light effect as the princess' own violet wings.

"There you are!" Roland said, nodding to Marianne. Hazel biting her lip in a way that told her that she was holding back a groan. Then she opened the box.

It had to be the ugliest necklace in the world.

Emeralds sat next to amethysts in a gold setting, huge enough that Marianne knew she would break her back if she wore it. Bay actually groaned as she stared at it. " _Roland_."

"What?"

"Attempts at courtship? Seriously?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You switched the boxes!"

Hazel is the one to speak up next. "Burn it?"

Bay nodded, shutting the box. "Burn it." The two flew off together, back, Marianne assumed, to where the Southern family was staying.

* * *

Hazel threw the box and necklace into the flames of the fire in distaste. Bay was looking through Roland's stuff, looking for Marianne's gift. The girl stepped away from the fireplace to go look in a nearby trunk. "How long until I have to keep playing nice?"

"Just a week, and then you can rip her throat out." Bay said, opening another box.

The fairy girl stared down at her hand. She wriggled her fingers, feeling dry exoskeleton and claws instead of smooth skin and nails. Screw it, she needed _meat._

"Here."

Bay had pushed a bundle of herbs into Hazel's hand. Herbs grown to squash down her meat hunger, to prevent her from tearing into servants. Hazel quickly shoved the bundle into her mouth, feeling sharp canines rip through the dried plants like they're nothing. She was careful to not hit her tongue- fangs and her tongue hurt.

"Thanks." Hazel said, wriggling her hand again. Smooth skin and nails. "You find it yet?"

Bay held up the dagger.

Silver with a pearl encrusted hilt, it was beautiful.

"Great! Let's go." Hazel said, starting to turn around.

"Not without a kiss?"

She stopped, biting her cheek. Bay looked hopeful. Hazel quickly reached up on tippy toes and pressed her lips to his. He grinned into the kiss, smiling when they parted. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

Noble fairies trickled in all day, casting looks of anger and disgust at the Dark Forest and the wedding preparations. The princesses ignored them. Dawn was busy with Dadga and Sunny, while Bay flew with Marianne and Bog in the Dark Forest. Hazel was a silent shadow, flying under the three.

Well, silent...until Bay dragged her into the conversation.

"You use a staff in combat?" Bay asked. Bog nodded.

"Ye got a problem with that?"

"No, actually. Hazel!"

The girl looked up. "Hm?" She asked, sounding like she hadn't been paying any attention at all. Bay gestured her up, which she did. Marianne watched quietly as her wings cast blue flashes of light. Like her own.

"Hazel uses a staff as well." Bay said when the girl stood next to him. "Pretty good at it."

Bog looked interested. "Really?" He said, leaning down to look at the sweating girl. She laughed nervously as he looked her up and down. "I might just need to see how good you are-"

"Boss!"

Two elves ran up to the flying four. One was a blonde female, while the other was a male brunette. Hazel sighed, swooping away and down. "Who are they?" Marianne asked. The handmaid looked impatient as the elves seemed to argue among themselves

"Oh, that's Sage and Oak. They're Hazel's minions."

"Your handmaid has minions?"

"Its more of she saved them from a bird so they follow her around now and do whatever she asks." Bay sighed. Marianne took another look. Hazel was tapping her foot- it reminded her of Bog and how he dealt with Stuff and Thang. Soon, the male was talking to her, then the fairy and the elves were walking away together.

"Bay should give us enough time." Hazel mumbled, heading to the border. The princess and the king would be distracted by him. Hopefully long enough to work on the mission.

"Do we need to stay out of sight?" Oak asked. Then there was a "Ow!" and the sound of Sage hitting him.

"Of course, you dolt!"

Hazel just decided to ignore them, finally seeing the Light Fields. The light, after spending a few hours in the dark, made her squint. She walked along the border, until she couldn't see the place of the wedding anymore. Her eyes scanned around for pink.

"There we go." She sighed, seeing the pink petals of a primrose. If she was correct, one petal would do.

"Won't somebody notice that a primrose is missing?" Sage asked as Hazel twisted the stem until the flower broke off. Oak turned around as she floated down, folding the flower up.

"Look. There's a lot of primroses to cut down." Hazel sighed, stuffing it into the pack so she could rub her temples. A migraine from her contacts was coming on. "Everybody will think that somebody dealt with this one. Now, you know what to do?"

"Find the Sugar Plum Fairy." Sage said, green eyes looking her over. "We got this, boss."

"Good. Go."


	5. Chapter 4

Hazel came back in time for the ball. Lady Violet and Lord Colbalt entered first, Roland next to them. He flashed a wink to Marianne, who groaned, adjusting the dagger at her hip. Dawn was dressed in daffodil and blue violet, being the belle of the ball. She had shoved her sister into a dress of lily of the valley and ambrosia, insisting that Bay's gift had to be on.

People stopped and stared when Bay and Hazel came in.

He was dressed in dark green, wings aflutter, but it was the handmaid on his arm that caught everybody's attention.

Her long curls had been left down to kiss her freckled shoulders, matching the freckles across her cheeks and nose. Small silver beads had been caught up in the long curls, making her hair shine. Her dress was made of marigold and daisy, matching her hair. Still, a frown dressed her face, her discomfort clear.

Until Bay nudged her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Hazel giggled, a wide smile breaking across her face. In that moment, she was _beautiful._

"I was wondering if she knew how to smile." Bog whispered. Marianne shrugged, watching the two walk to the dance floor as the band started up. There was a niggling in the back of her head, whispering that something was wrong. She decided to watch the dancing two...then she noticed something.

Bay looked absolutely in love. He looked like what Marianne looked like when she was in love with Roland. But Hazel didn't look in love. She looked like she was trying to keep her distance. Her expression was tinged with...regret? When the music ended, she lifted off and to a corner of the room. He shrugged and went over to talk to his mother.

* * *

Hazel sipped her drink as she watched the party. Her eyes landed on her m- _the princess_ and the goblin she had as a consort. A quiet growl escaped her and she was pretty sure that she had cracked the glass in her hand.

"Are you okay?"

She glanced at her side. The goblin had light green skin and brown hair, flowers scattered in her wavy curls. She was actually very pretty, with a slender nose and dark green eyes. Right now, those eyes were worried.

"Um..." Hazel started, ready with her lie. But something in her _couldn't_. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw, c'mon." The goblin girl said, elbowing her. Her smile was one of white teeth. "If you can't tell a random stranger your problems, who can you tell?"

"Fair point." Hazel sighed. She nodded towards Bay. "He's the son of the family I work for. He's head over heels for me, but all I feel for him is sibling affection."

"Ah. You don't want to hurt him, but that means a one sided love."

"Yes!" Hazel said in relief. She felt a blush form on her cheeks. "Ahem, I mean yes."

The goblin laughed, blush staining her cheeks. She held out a hand when she had stopped. "I'm Luna."

"Hazel." She said, taking her hand.

A sudden ruckus caught both of their attentions. A young male fairy, dressed in Southern armor, was being manhandled by Roland. Clasped in his hand were a few pieces of beautiful jewelry. "Caught you!"

* * *

Colbalt frowned as the thief was forced to his knees, Dadga standing by. "Your Majesty, may I be allowed to punish him _our_ way?" The lord asked. The thief paled as the king thought it over. Marianne bit her cheek when he finally nodded.

"No! No, no, no! My lord, please, you can't-"

"Hazel." The lord called, catching her attention. She shrugged, an apology in her gaze, at the female goblin she had been speaking with. Then she started to walk to the trio. The thief screamed, looking like he was staring at Death itself. The lights dimmed, then went out for a second. When they turned back on, Marianne swore she saw something else, instead of the handmaiden.

They switched off...

And the thief screamed.

When they turned back on, people screamed at Hazel. Marianne unsheathed her sword as she stared at her. Bog looked unsure, but readied himself in a combat stance as everybody stared at the handmaid.

Her tanned skin had taken an ashy grey color, her ears now sharp and pointed. Her sharp fangs shone in the light as she gored the thief, spilling red blood over her dress and clawed hands. The only bit of color left in her was her wings, the edges now sharp and pointed as her ears, and her eyes.

Her eyes were completely feral.

Finally, the thief gave one last scream, which turned into a gurgle. Hazel stood up, color and softness drifting back. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, just smearing more blood. "Too stringy." She commented.

"We'll get something better into that stomach of yours." Colbalt said calmly. None of the Southern fairies had blinked an eye, two servants walking up. One dragged the corpse out while the other started to clean up the blood. Their motions were practiced, calm. "Bay?"

The young fairy was at...the _Dark Fairy_ 's side in a moment. "I'll get her something to eat." His father nodded. "C'mon Hazel."

The last Marianne heard of Hazel as the two left the ballroom was "I'm gonna have to burn this dress."


	6. Chapter 5

"How did you get yours hands on a dark fairy?"

Roland gulped, staring at the dagger in Marianne's hands. She had cornered him a few minutes after the ball, wanting to know _how_. Dadga stood by her side, wondering. Bog had already returned to the Dark Forest, waiting for her. "Look darling, its a family secret-" The dagger pressed against his throat. "Which I will be very happy to answer your questions about!"

"First off, who is Hazel?"

"She's an orphan girl! Mother decided to take her in when her parents died when she was a baby!"

"Second, how are you keeping her under control?"

Roland gulped. "We grow herbs that stem her hunger and feed her meat regularly! That's all I really know- Bay is the one that keeps her under control!"

Marianne sighed. Lowering the dagger, she ran her fingers through her hair in thought. "What should we do?" She asked. She had read stories about Dark Fairies- how, deep inside, you really couldn't control one. The ancient reports had death counts of when a dark fairy went on a rampage. The highest had been in the thousands. If Bay could really control Hazel, could she learn how to transform herself? "I'm going to talk to her."

Dadga gasped. "Marianne, you can't! You've read how dangerous dark fairies are when they're teenagers!"

"Dad, I need to. Hazel, she knows more than I do about this. She can help me, teach me." Marianne said. She had never transformed before, and that was something that needed to be learned.

* * *

Hazel threw her head back and _laughed._

Marianne stared as she and Bay laughed, blood across the couch cushions. A mouse sat in a corner, half eaten. Hazel had been in the middle of her meal when the princess had knocked on the door and asked.

"What's so funny?" She asked when they finally calmed. Hazel smirked, blood staining her fangs. Then she _moved_.

Marianne yelped as she was slammed against wall. Hazel's wings fluttered as she floated in the air, making her able to stare into the princess' eyes. Her hands had taken the ashy grey color, nails hooked into claws. The claws currently dug into Marianne's shoulders. "Tell me why I should train a miserable runt like _you_?"

"Because I want to learn?"

"Hah!"

She resisted a squeak of pain as the claws were ripped out of her skin. The younger turned away, licking the blood off. Bay fluttered forward, curiosity on his face. "What does that taste like?"

"You probably wouldn't like it."

Bay held a hand out. Hazel extended a finger, watching as he took it. Licking the blood off, the boy considered it. Then he turned green and spat. "Why did you let me do that?!" She burst into laughter, licking the blood off as he furiously rubbed his tongue.

Marianne sighed. Turning, she left.

* * *

"So she _laughed_ at ye?"

The princess shrugged as she pulled on her nightgown. "Yeah. She told me to tell her why she should train me." Turning to the bed, Marianne laid down next to Bog. Her shoulders ached.

"Yer the princess. That should be reason enough."

"Yeah, that would be reason enough...for a common servant."

Bog sat up. Blue eyes stared at her. "Why is it different for her?"

Marianne sighed. "Dark fairies are different from regular fairies- they have sort of a pack thing. I only found out I was able to transform a year ago." _Who's the beast?_ "Hazel, on the other hand...if I'm right, she's been doing it since she was born. It puts her in a higher place than me."

"But-"

"Let's not worry about this. Hazel is Hazel."

The king looked ready to protest, but he settled down next to her. "Goodnight."

"Night."


	7. Chapter 6

Marianne was going to kill Lady Odile.

So far, the luncheon between her, the lady, and Dawn had been going smoothly. The only problem was Odile's subtle questioning of the two's relationships. The princess glanced at Hazel. Somehow, the handmaid had found a patch of shadow in the sunlight filled room. She didn't speak, only moved forward to refill Odile's glass of wine.

"So, Marianne."

The princess glanced from Hazel at the blonde woman. "Yes?"

'Why aren't you the one getting married? I mean, isn't it...traditional for the eldest to marry first?"

Dawn was the one who answered. "Marianne and Bog aren't ready for marriage." She said, sipping her tea. Odile downed her wine, Hazel moving forward. The ruby red liquid spilled into the crystal glass. "Because of Roland."

"Aw, well, can't blame my Rolly for being so handsome." The lady hiccuped. From the flush in her cheeks, Marianne could say that she was very, _very_ drunk. Hazel moved forward to stop her mistress from falling face first.

"I suggest you head to your room, my lady."

Odile looked up at Hazel, so out of it she couldn't remember their company. Disgust was clear on her face. "Don't...tell me...what to do, you disgusting thing!" Dawn gasped, while Marianne watched Hazel. She didn't even look surprised. She had probably dealt with her mistress being drunk before. "You...are so...disgusting!"

"You already called me disgusting." Was the answer as Hazel guided Odile out of the room. She sounded like she had dealt with this before. It was quiet, only broken by the sounds of Odile's drunken cursing and something that sounded like a slap. Finally, a door slammed shut.

* * *

Hazel sighed, rubbing her cheek as she shut the door. There was going to be a handprint tomorrow. She turned, nearly running into Roland. "Sir! Did you need-" She was cut off by her being slammed into the door.

"I gave you a simple task, yet you managed to screw that up?"

"What are you talking about?" Hazel asked weakly. Roland slammed her into the door again, this time causing stars to break out in her vision.

"The love potion! Where is it?"

"I sent the elves to find the Sugar Plum Fairy."

Another slam. "They better get here soon-"

"Ma'am!"

Sage and Oak hurried down the hall. The female stepped up to the two fairies, opening her pack. A bottle of pink, glittery dust rested inside. "Hide it until the festival." Hazel ordered, looking around. "We'll strike then."


	8. Chapter 7

The ball was in full swing. Marianne and Bog stayed in their corner, watching Sunny and Dawn dance. The fairy princess looked up at her lover's poke. "What?" She followed his nod at another corner. Hazel and a goblin noblewoman were laughing together. Both were blushing. "Wait, who is that?"

"Luna. Her father was one of the first council members to support our relationship."

"Well, that's good right?"

Bog shrugged, staring at the couple. "Its just...Hazel looks a lot like you."

Marianne nodded. The similarities were rather striking. "Hello princess." She resisted a groan, turning to face Colbalt.

Roland and Bay had inherited their father's golden locks...and manipulation. "Lord Colbalt." She said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." The lord said, gaze landing on the handmaid. "Pretty little thing, isn't she?"

Bog tensed, resting his hand on Marianne's shoulder.

"Yes, she is."

He hummed, seeming to be lost in thought. "She's fourteen years old, you know. The same age as your children would be."

The ground seemed to give way under her feet. Marianne felt her heart clench and tears prick at her eyes as the memories flooded in of _pain, pain, fire, bird, dead, heartache..._ She didn't realize she was out the door before Bog's yell of " _Marianne_!"


	9. Chapter 8

She threw up.

Away from the bright light and loud noise of the party, Marianne's dinner escaped her. Slowly, she felt Bog hold her hair back. When nothing but bile came up, she pulled away from the bushes. It was only then that she realized that she was crying.

"Marianne?" Bog whispered as she sobbed.

"It..." She started, before fresh tears overtook her. "It was an accident."

"What?"

Marianne sniffed, calming. "After my mother's death," He tensed. Her mother had always been a bad subject. "I was sent to the South Colony. I was fourteen, and friends with Lord Colbalt's son Yarrow."

"What happened?"

"I let him into my room one night. We were young, didn't know what lust was." She sighed as she sat down. "I ended up pregnant with twins."

There was a happy gasp. "Oh, Marianne."

"We didn't love each other that way, but we agreed to share custody of them. He...never got to see them. There was a bird attack and he died, while I was in labor." A sob burst out before she could stop it. "Two healthy children- a boy and a girl. They never even made it past their first week of life."

"W-What happened?"

"There was a storm, with lightning. One bolt struck the palace, near the nursery. There was a fire, and they didn't make it."

"Oh, _Marianne._ " Bog sighed, hugging her. A kiss was pressed to her head. "I wished they did. I would've accepted them. Two kingdoms, two heirs." She smiled up at him. "So, Hazel is...?"

"A way to get back at me. I think."

The two sat up when a loud scream pierced the air.


	10. Chapter 9

The wedding party had become a center of chaos. Southern soldiers fought against goblin and palace guards, the whole room a battlefield. Marianne looked around furiously, until her eyes landed on Bay. He stood in the center of the chaos, expression calm and sword bloody.

"Bay!"

He turned and smirked when he saw her- he looked so much like Roland, she was taken aback. "Glad you two could join us. Hazel!"

Then something _pounced._

"Marianne!" Bog yelled as the two rolled. Claws and fangs shone as they wrestled. Marianne grunted as Hazel pinned her down, struggling against the smaller girl. But the girl, in her Darkened form, was so _strong._

"I'm going to kill you." Hazel whispered, her breathing hard and angry. She slammed Marianne's head against the stone floor. "I'm going to kill you, bitch, just like you did to my father and brother."

"Hazel!"

The girl looked up. "What?"

Bay stood there. "Enough."

There was a moment...then Hazel groaned. "Fine."

Her fist reared up, then all went black.


	11. Chapter 10

Marianne awoke with a groan and a throbbing migraine. Her head pulsed where Hazel had punched her.

Hazel.

The princess sat up with a gasp, looking around. The motion made her dizzy and groan.

"Marianne!" Dawn called. She felt soft hands help her against a wall, concerned about the delicate spot. "I was so worried!" The older girl cracked an eye open. Her sister sat next to her, while Sunny and King Dadga were talking.

"W-Where's everyone else?"

Dawn sighed. "The Southern fairies rounded up everyone who was alive and took us down in the dungeons. Everyone and the goblins were led somewhere else. I'm worried for Boggy thought- Hazel did a number on him."

"Hazel? How badly?"

The younger fairy gulped, her eyes haunted. "He was so bloody...and I think she ripped a wing out. I know he'll grow it back but..." She shivered.

"And she grabbed me!"

Across the hall, in another cell, the Sugar Plum Fairy floated. She looked cranky at being imprisoned again. "That Dark Fairy girl sure is a ball of fire. Reminds me of you!"

There was the sound of a door slamming open. Then, the clank of armor as Roland appeared, trailed by Hazel. He was dressed in shinier armor, she still dressed in her ballgown. It was stained with the red of fairy and the green of goblin.

 _Everyone who was alive._

"Hello everyone!" Roland said. Hazel rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you're still alive for this special occasion."

"What...occasion?" Dadga tried.

"Why, me and my little buttercup's wedding and crowning!" He said, reaching for Marianne. She pulled away in disgust, pain riveting through her head.

"I would rather die." She spat.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll agree." He said. the handmaiden whistled, the two elves from before hurrying downstairs. They clenched a bottle of...

Her stomach flipped. "Is _that_ -?"

"Love Potion! Made from a full primrose." Roland said. He picked the bottle up, looking at it with wonder. "After Hazel kills Bog, you'll be helpless to it."

"Mother will be." Hazel agreed.

 _Mother?_

"Oh, thank you for reminding me." He said, pushing the girl forward. "I believe you two have mother-daughter bonding to do!"


	12. Chapter 11

The words sunk into Marianne's mind as it scrambled for something to say. Slowly, the clues came together. Hazel had golden streaks in her hair- the same color as Yarrow's own curls- but her features were Marianne's. Only the royal family still had Dark Fairy blood.

And Hazel was the same age.

Then the word _daughter_ rolled through her mind.

Then Marianne was rushing to the bars, just needing to assure herself one of her children lived, stood before her. Hazel stood stock still, letting her mother reach up...before grabbing her collar and slamming her head against the bars. Marianne shrieked in pain, feeling blood trickle down. The child now bore a nasty smirk, watching her mother in pain.

"That's for Father." She said. Then she yanked Marianne forward against, slamming her against the bars again. This time, Hazel leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I'll have to wait to avenge Brother, but trust me." Her claws dug into her shoulder, right where they had been last time. "I'll make it painful."

She stepped back, Marianne clenching her forward. "I...I don't understand-"

"We told her the truth, buttercup." Roland said, placing a hand on Hazel's shoulder. "The whole nasty truth."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Princess Marianne of the House Fern, pregnant at fourteen." His voice was loud, dramatic as he whirled around. "So ashamed of your bastard children, you decided to remove any evidence of your pregnancy."

Marianne gulped, realizing just _what_ Hazel had been told.

"You murdered the father and made it look like a bird attack. Then, on a stormy night," His voice lowered. "When there was lighting and thunder, you set fire to the nursery and made it look like lighting had struck. Tragically, the son perished." Hazel shrugged off Roland's hand when he attempted it to set it on her shoulder. "But we managed to save the daughter."

Marianne found her voice. " _That is the worse bunch of lies-"_

"Shut it." Hazel ordered coldly. "The only reason you're still alive is because Roland needs to marry you."

Later, Marianne wouldn't remember doing it. All she remembered was her hand moving forward. The next second, Hazel was screeching in pain as she held her eyes. "What did she do?" Roland demanded.

"Bitch ripped my contacts out!" She yelled. The lights started to flicker, then shut off completely. When they came back on, Marianne was face to face with Bog.

No, not Bog. It certainly looked like Bog, just a little smaller with grey exoskeleton and fairy wings. The blue fairy wings revealed Hazel, her blue eyes cold. _(Blue, blue, blue eyes shouldn't be this cold.)_ The next second, Hazel shrank back to her fairy form. Stiffly, she gathered her contacts.

"I'm changing."


	13. Chapter 12

The alcohol sloshed inside the bottle as Hazel took a swing. She had changed into her regular outfit and had stolen the bottle from the kitchen. Earlier in her life, it had been discovered that it took quite a few bottles to get her even tipsy. A twisting feeling of guilt had ate at her as she left the dungeon, which was why she sat in an outside courtyard drinking.

She sighed when the last few drops trickled down her throat, setting the bottle down. A wind blew, ruffling her hair. Hazel close her eyes, feeling it. She didn't notice the white ribbons that tied her shawl go undone. Her eyes snapped open when her shawl came off. Blown by the wind, the white fabric flew away. "Hey!" Hazel yelled, spreading her wings.

She flew after it into the Dark Forest, smiling when it landed on a branch. Apparently, the wood was slippery from morning dew. Hazel slipped, clenching the branch to her body. She started to climb, until she was face to face with her shawl.

And a firefly.

The bug stared at the shawl, then at her. "No." Hazel ordered as it scampered forward. "No, no, no." she repeated as it gripped the fabric in its mouth...

Then flew off.

"That's my shawl!" She yelled, managing to stand up and run after the bug. The firefly led the fairy on a merry chase through the forest, Hazel forced to switch between flying and running many times. Finally, the bug dropped the shawl.

Hazel landed, staring at her

Six standing stones stood, surrounding what looked like a frozen pool. She stepped inside, looking around. Each of the stones were inscribed in what Hazel recognized as ancient Fairy runes. She knew, in the ancient times, when every Fairy had Darkness in their hearts, they had magic. Then, her grandfather by seven generations decided that Darkness was only a royal power.

So, when the fairies settled in the Light Fields, he used magic to crush the Darkness within them all.

Except for the royal family.

This must've been a ritual spot.

Hazel looked up when a twig snapped. "Hello?" she called. More rustling met her. "Is someone there? I'm sorry to disturb you! Just let me grab my shawl-"

Vines snapped out of the thicket, grabbing her by her limbs. The girl let out a screech of surprise as she was yanked up, away from the pool. Hazel grunted, struggling to break free. The plants held firm though. She went dark and bit down with her fangs.

It felt like trying to bite metal.

She would need to go Dark.

She hated the goblin form when she discovered it. After research, Hazel had found that only a few fairies had the ability to turn goblin-like. It was meant as camouflage in a forest where goblins ate fairies. She had even discovered a few stories where brave fairies used it to save their entrapped family or friends.

Hazel felt her muscles stretch and twist in a way they weren't meant to. Blood filled her mouth as her fangs grew sharper and larger, stretching the gums. Bones were stretched to make new height, and rough exo-skeleton covered her skin. When it was over, she bit down. The vines gave way easily, dropping her a few feet. Using her new found strength, Hazel wriggled an arm free.

Paddling the arm, she managed to swim through the air...before her arm was caught again. "No!" Hazel yelled, biting. She fought again the vines, managing to reach a hand out...

And touch the surface of the pool.

* * *

 _Two young men flew through the air. Both were blonde, one fourteen while the other was sixteen. They landed, Roland turning to talk to his brother. "So, the kid's gonna splitting his time between?"_

 _"Actually, the doctor says Marianne is expecting twins!" Yarrow squealed. "But, yeah. They'll go between the colony and the fields."_

 _Roland laughed._

 _"I was afraid of that."_

 _Yarrow paled when Roland pulled his sword out..._

* * *

 _It was raining, lighting splitting the sky._

 _Roland, Lady Odile, and Lord Colbalt, entered the nursery. Inside the crib, two babies slept. "Which one?" Roland hissed._

 _"Patience my son." Colbalt said. Turning to the boy, he lifted the lip. Only gums met his sight. "Check the girl." he ordered. Odile lifted the girl's lip, seeing two small fangs._

 _The lady smirked, lifting the girl up. "This one."_

 _Roland grinned, lifting up a torch._

 _As another bolt of lighting rumbled the sky, the torch was dropped._

* * *

Hazel laid on the ground, panting. Tears pricked her eyes as the memory of her father's, and then her brother's, murder. She let out a sob, crying as she mourned.

For her brother. For her father.

For her mother.

She didn't notice the pool flash a dark green.


	14. Chapter 13

Hazel laid on the ground, staring at the moon and the stars. She still hadn't moved, grief too deep. Finally, she sat up and looked down.

The pool had turned dark green, surrounding her with its warm glow. The fairy considered it. She removed a hand and staring at it. Finally, she snapped her fingers.

Green sparks snapped out.

* * *

Marianne paced in the cell, trying to figure out a way to escape. Dawn slept in the corner, watched over by Sunny. Her father sighed as he watched her pace. "Calm down honey."

"I can't! Just knowing what Hazel thinks...it drives me crazy!"

There was a sudden scream from upstairs, startling Dawn awake. The two guards looked at each other as another guard rushed down the stairs. "Crazy!" he screamed. "She's gone crazy!" Leaves and other plant matter stuck out everywhere. The other two glanced at each other.

"Who?" one finally said.

"The-"

A vine smashed through the door, grabbing two guards and dragged them, screaming, into the hallway. The last whimpered as Hazel stepped through the doorway. Green smoke drifted from her hands as she curled her finger in a come hither gesture. Another vine curled through the doorway, grabbing the guard. It dragged him forward until they stood chest to chest.

And she grabbed his keys.

"Thank you." she said politely. Snapping her fingers, the third followed the last two.

"What are you doing?" Marianne asked.

Mother and daughter faced each other, the girl fingering the keys. "Where were you the day my father died?"

"What?"

"I-I've a recent crisis of faith and...I just need to know."

Marianne sighed. "With Lady Odile- I mean, your-"

"Please don't call her my grandmother." Hazel interrupted. "I...I learned that Roland killed him."

"Hazel?"

She glanced back and paled. Bay stood in the doorway, sword out.


	15. Chapter 14

Hazel remembered the first time she ate fairy.

She had been around twelve, fed only with animals. One day, Lord Colbalt dragged a young male. He had ordered her to rip him apart. She had stood there, staring at him. He had been scared, the smell of urine strong.

Later that night, regret kept her up at night, the taste of his blood still fresh.

She felt that way now, staring at Bay.

"What are you doing?" he asked, lowering the sword. "The whole corridor looks like the forest ate it and people are saying you did it."

She gulped, feeling the weight of the keys in her hand. "Roland killed Yarrow and Brother."

Silence.

"What?" Bay finally said. "N-No, Roland told us Marianne did." His hand trembled. "Are you really going to believe her lies? C'mon, let's go upstairs." He sheathed his sword, holding out his hand.

"I can't."

"Please. Father says that we can get married. He finally gave permission."

Hazel sighed. "Don't turn me into Roland."

Silence, the captured family watching the two. Bay stared at Hazel. She was trembling now, hands clenched in fists. "I care about you Bay, I really do. But I don't love you that way." She sighed, feeling tears prick at her eyes. "I don't want to become a Roland, so please. Don't turn me into one."

Bay stared at her before sighing and nodding.

"Alright. Although you might want to hurry up."

The girl, already messing with keys, cocked her head. "Why?"

"They've already taken Bog up to the throne room."


	16. Chapter 16

Hazel ran into a prison block, Marianne next to her. "Dammit!" the younger hissed, seeing that the cells were empty. At the end of the corridor, Bog's staff leaned against the wall. The girl looked up, slowly walking to it.

When the staff was picked up, the fairy had turned Dark. She turned.

Marianne was trembling on the floor. Hazel bit her lip, resting her hand on her shoulder.

Her mother looked up, eyes an angry amber.

"C'mon. Let's get Bog."

* * *

The soldiers lined the hall of the throne room, silent statues. Bog was forced to kneel in front of Roland, who boredly sat in Dadga's throne. His parents stood at either side, with no sign of Bay or Hazel.

"Let's get it over with, cockroach." the blonde said, standing up. He drew his sword-

"She's gone crazy!"

The doors slammed open. A panting guard entered, closing the door. He was quick to lock it. "What is the meaning of this interruption?" Odile demanded.

"She's gone crazy!"

"Who?"

The guard swayed on his feet. "There's two of them."

Roland paled. "Hazel. He's talking about Hazel and my Buttercup."

"Marianne belongs to nobody, you-"

"Shut your trap goblin!" Roland ordered. "If both are Dark-"

"She used magic." the guard said. Every head snapped to him. "Hazel used magic to control the Earth."

There was a loud slam against the door. Then another.

One last slam.

The door slammed open, revealing Hazel, Bay, and Marianne. The two fairies has their swords out and ready, the Dark holding Bog's staff.

"Put down the sword." Hazel ordered. "And step away from the throne."

Her uncle chuckled, holding the sword up so she could see it. "This little thing? It'll help me gain the throne. Why would I put it down?"

She sighed, shrugging. "Worth a try."

Then the two fairies attacked.


	17. Chapter 17

The metal clanged as uncle and niece met.

Soon, a duel was happening- Roland and Hazel fighting against each other, staff to sword. Marianne noticed that her daughter was tiring though. "Hazel! Bog!" she ordered, taking over. The child nodded, allowing her uncle and mother to fight.

A circle of knocked over soldiers surrounded Bay and Bog, struggling against the goblin's chains. "They won't break!" the fairy said as she landed next to them. Hazel gripped the chain and pulled, but they wouldn't release. "What do we do?"

She looked around, eyes landing on her mother.

"We gonna make Mom go Dark."

Bay grabbed her cheek, pulling her face towards him. "Are you crazy?! You're bad on your own, but your mother..."

"It's the only chance we got."

Bog nodded. "I think it's a good idea."

Bay looked between the two. Hazel had ripped out her contacts, so her eyes were the same shade of blue as the Bog King's. "Are you sure you two aren't related?"

"Yes." they said as one.

He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Alright, how?"

Hazel grinned, grabbing Bog's arm. "Scream." she told him. Her skin turned grey, teeth sharpening. Then she bit down, teeth smashing exoskeleton and sinking into flesh.

His scream ripped through the palace.

Marianne gasped, glancing at them. Her eyes watched as dark green blood bled out, staining her daughter's face. She dropped her sword, the clatter loud. Everyone's head turned towards her.

Slowly, her skin turned an ashy grey. Her nails grew, sharpening into claws. Marianne spat out some blood as fangs grew, ripping through her gums. Light seemed to stray away from her, casting her in darkness.

Princess Marianne had turned Dark.


	18. Chapter 18

Silence.

Everyone stared at Marianne, cast in darkness and blood dripping down her chin.

Hazel stood up, green splattered against the white she wore, walking to her mother. The woman watched her with wary amber eyes, striking against her grey skin. "Mother?" she whispered. "Are you okay?"

Silence.

Then one word, whimpered out.

"Hungry."

"Okay." she said, kneeling next to her. "Food is that way."

She was pointing straight at Roland and his family.

Marianne stood up and turned. Her bangs fell in front of her face, but the eerie smile said it all. Hazel shrugged as she started to stalk towards the frozen group, joining her. Everyone was silent as the two predators walked, falling upon the group.

That was when the screaming started.

* * *

Hazel pulled away, full. "Shall we leave Mother to her meal?"

Dadga nodded, pulling his granddaughter close. "We should." The fairies and goblins trailed out, leaving the Summer Colony rebels to their fates. As the door shut, the screaming grew louder.

"She's beautiful."

Everyone glanced at Bog, who's eyes were still filled with admiration.

It seemed like a long time until the screaming stopped. The door opened, revealing a normal Marianne. She blinked at them all tiredly, glancing back at the destroyed throne room. Tears trickled down her face. Bog held her close. She glanced at Bay and Hazel. "I'm sorry. I lost control. There...there isn't anyone left. I'm so sorry." The two exchanged glances.

"I think your mother thinks that we'll miss them."

"Yeah. I certainly won't. But what will we tell Aunt Odette?"

"I think you mean, what will I tell her?"

Hazel crossed her arms. "I'm going back with you."

"No you're not. Watch." Wrapping an arm around her neck, Bay dragged Hazel up to Bog and Marianne. "Look. This child is incredibly damaged and dangerous- Hazel, that's my thumb."

She stopped gnawing. "Sorry."

"But, will you accept her as your child? As a future heir to the Dark Forest and the Light Fields?"

The two exchanged glances. Bog smiled.

"We will."

* * *

It took a few days to clean up the throne room. Then to redecorate and set up.

But, the wedding was back on track. As Dawn and Sunny kissed, everyone cheered. During the reception, Marianne caught the bouquet. Everyone cheered, Hazel yelling "Take a hint!"

Later, the goblin and the fairy watched their new daughter. She was talking to Luna, the goblin leaning forward and saying something that made Hazel flush/

"You think she'll be okay?"

"She's part you."

"So?"

"Yeah. She'll be okay."


End file.
